


Tales of the Twilit Star

by Cactulent



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactulent/pseuds/Cactulent
Summary: The birth of the first starset in by the cogs of fate.When the mother approaches,who does she truly await?





	1. Prologue

**Birth of Fretsure**  
“Leida! My dear… is she alright?” A robust man adorned with scars shook the young man in front in him. The cloudy thunderstorm had cracked and boomed in the background and the rain lingered on since the morning.  
  
“Greigor! Get a hold of yourself for crying out loud. She’ll be fine.” A woman had stepped out of the small room she had been in. “If anything gonna mess with her, it’ll be the maids who have to hear your nonsense.”  
  
“Chelcea…” He whimpered. With a quick hand signal, the woman had ordered the young man in front of Greigor to take him out of the hall. “C-captain let’s get some air!” He stuttered as a crack of lightning rang. “Erm- I guess a cup of tea should suffice?”  
  
“Good idea. There should be some in the cabinets with the pots. Now out!” Chelcea spoke as she waved her hand in annoyance. “We’ll call you when this is over.” Suddenly, a woman’s cry rang out beyond the small door Chelcea had came out of. “Grei!” The woman had screamed. “Leida!” He called out in response and pushed the young man out of his way as he rushed to her side. When he entered, a small cry could be heard in the room. He could see a small baby cradled in one of the maid’s arms, while he slowly turned his attention and gaze towards his sweat-ridden wife.  
  
“Grei…” she called out to him weakly. The baby had continued to cry, seeking for attention.  
“Lady Leida, you have a healthy baby girl.” The maid had slowly trotted to her arms and gently placed the baby in the woman’s hand.  
“She’s beautiful” Greigor said as he reached his hands to touch the baby’s cheeks. It may not be a son, but she’s our very first child. “Yes… I wonder what we should call her.” Leida pondered.  
  
“You should choose one with meaning my sister.” Chelcea had walked in the room.  
“You’re right… How about… Fretsure? What do you think Grei?” She turned her head gently to him. “F-fretsure?” He thought about it for a bit. “It means…”  
“My goodness Greigor, it means foundation in the language of the Goddess.”  
  
“It does? Then it’s perfect. She’ll be the foundation of our family.” He gleamed with happiness. Leida had chuckled at his initial confusion.  
“Frei and Grei, the two halves of my heart.” Grei had placed his hands on her shoulders. “Get some rest honey. You’ve earned it.” He reached his hands and cradled his daughter to a lull. “And for you my dear daughter, I pray that the Goddess will bless your life for an eternity.”

 **The Silver Knight**  
Later that night, a mysterious figure, adorned with full plated armor of silvery lights, began to roam around the small village, slowly approaching the couple’s home. The rattling of the armor, hidden by the rain, scratched and clanked together until the figure stopped at the front door.  
Knock.  
  
Slowly the door opened and a maid had asked, “This is the house of Greigor, may I asked what is your business so late at night?”  
“I’ve come to speak with the captain of the Zuxon Knights”, the silvery knight responded. “I had heard he had lived in this small village. It is some distance away from the capital though.”  
  
“I’m afraid you have the wrong person, my sire.” She attempted to hide her shaking hands. “The captain of the Zuxon Knights stations himself in the capital.”  
The knight stayed silent for a moment before beginning to speak. “Is that so? It seems you speak the truth, yet…”  
“Griselda, who knocks at the door?” A deep stern voice bellowed the halls of the house.  
“My lord, a silver knight has come to visit the captain of the Zuxon Knights”, she answered back. A small flame lit on a candle pedestal, Greigor approaches with stern eyes.  
  
“Come in. Although I’m no longer the captain, you should seek shelter from the rain at the very least”, he offered, but the knight had refused. “I am short on time. I apologize for appearing with no warning, but I must be on my way.”  
Greigor grumbled underneath his breath. “I suppose it cannot be. Then-.” Suddenly, his daughter had begun to cry and it echoed in the darkness.  
“A child?” The knight had paused for a brief second.  
  
“Yes. It is my newborn daughter as well as my first child as of tonight.” He gleamed with proud accomplishment. Silence ensued and the knight had prepared to leave. However, as the knight had begun to depart, his movements began to stagger until he had fell to the ground. Greigor had rushed to his side to aid him, ordering his servant to prepare a bed to lay him on. They quickly rushed back inside the house as the rain continued to pour.

 **Intro to Divinity**  
They quickly placed the knight on a small sturdy bed while he laid unconscious. Leida, who had heard the noise had entered the room to inquire the situation.  
“Leida! You shouldn’t be up right now, you need some sleep” he worried as he rushed to her side.  
“Grei, I’m fine. What has happened?” She asked curiously.  
  
“Milady, a knight came looking for the captain of the Zuxon Knights, but had fell unconscious in the rain when he was soon about to depart.” One of the maids who had witnessed the scene responded.  
  
“A knight?” She peered between the gaps of the servants who attempted to take the armor off in vain. She walked closer towards the bed and upon closer inspection, saw the worn out plates of silver metal and deep scratches embedded on every corner. “What has he gone through to get like this?” She muttered to herself. “Would it be alright if I said a prayer Grei?”  
  
“I-I suppose so. If that’s what you wish.” He scratched his head unsure of how to proceed. Leida clasped her hands together and chanted her words with sincerity.  
“Oh heaven’s light, I pray to the gods and goddess who dwell up high. Embrace thine blessings upon this weary soul and give him vitality upon strength to complete his mission. Praise to Zuxon, praise to Acyleia. Praise to Odessius in everlasting light.” It was as if a heavenly aura had surrounded her visage and angel had descended in the dark candlelit room. The servants could do nothing but stand awe to the abilities of the head priestess of the temple of Acyleia.  
As soon as she had finished her prayers, the silver knight began to move. “You’re prayers… have been heard.” The knight’s voice softened. “Your prayers carry a caring heart indeed, but sadly they will not work on me.”  
  
“Huh?” Leida couldn’t understand the knight’s words. “As long as you do not carry a malicious soul, the gods shall aid you in your endeavor.” But the knight had simply laughed.  
  
“What is the meaning of your laughter?” Greigor stepped forward in anger, feeling as if the knight had been ridiculing his beloved wife.  
“It’s simply really.” He placed his hands on his helmet and removed it with ease which had shocked the servants’ futile struggle. Underneath the cold metal, a fair skinned maiden shone with white radiant hair. Her distinct eyes had differing hues: earthy-brown iris on the right and a black abyss on the left. Leida gasped and covered her mouth the moment she saw her face. “It couldn’t be-!” The words left her mouth.  
  
“Who are you?” Greigor asked as he stood completely confused at the situation and his wife’s reaction. As he gazed into the woman’s face, it began to fill familiar, but it left him blank.  
  
“I can’t be aided by the gods simply because I am one of them.” She turned her head towards Leida. “It seems this must be your wife. She is quite knowledgeable to recognize my face.”  
“Goddess Acyleia, please forgive me of my rudeness and ignorance. As head priestess, I have displayed such a disgraceful act of disrespect.” She bent all fours to the ground. Greigor had rushed to her aid attempting to stop her, but then immediate went on all fours himself. “Please forgive my wife! Punish me instead as master of this house.”  
  
“Stop. I’m not offended, in addition to that fact I have no time for this.” She got up, but as soon as she stood on her two feet, she fell back done in pain. “My holiness, if I may ask, what has happened to cause you to be like this?” Leida inquired. Acyleia breathed short breaths to regain composure.  
“It seems I won’t make it to the capital. I suppose I have to ask you then.” She turned towards Greigor who was still kneeling on the ground along with his wife. “You two can stand as you were.” Immediately, Greigor helped his wife off the ground. “Now I recall you saying you were the former captain of my husband’s forces. Whatever your reasons are, I hope you can aid me well.”  
  
“At your service, your holiness.” He spoke in resounding tone. “My body and mind shall be yours to command till death.”  
A rush of silence painted her face before she spoke. “No...Since you are no longer in my official service, I’ll merely ask you of this as a request. If you so choose to decline, please pass this message on to the captain then. I’ve no time left when I made my gamble, but I must return after tonight.”  
  
“Nonsense! I shall serve you with undying loyalty ever since my days of knighthood.” He saluted to her with his hand raised to his head. She chuckled in response.  
“That’s wonderful to hear, then.” She raised her left hand open towards the servants who stood in an orderly line. “Please, would you lend some privacy, it is of utmost secrecy.” One by one, they shuffled out of the room guiding the weak and weary priestess to her chambers. When the room was empty, save the two of them, she wore a much serious expression.  
  
“To start, my husband, Zuxon, has been sealed away.” Her fist tightened with sadness. “And it was by mine own hand.”

 **A Grave Decision**  
“Lord Zuxon… has been sealed?” Greigor could not believe the words that she spoke. “I...I don’t quite understand. What do you mean by sealed and for what reason?” The words poured out his mouth without realization.  
  
“Patience I ask. To start…. It began with the death-” She lips tightened at the word ‘death’, but nevertheless she continued. “Of my son, Odessius.”  
“Lord Odessius?” A quick shock ran through Greigor’s mind. “...that would make it about 500 years ago then.” When Acyleia heard this however, her eyes widened.  
“What did you say!?” She jumped off the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders. “A-eurgh…” However, she quickly returned to her position after the pain was too much to handle.  
  
“Well, your holiness. I’m not quite well versed in history and legends, but they say that the warriors who accompanied Lord Odessius spoke of his death when they returned home.” Greigor had explained quickly, but it seemed that those words didn’t overcome her shock.  
  
“Its… been 500 years already? Does this mean my anger will be unabated?” She mulled over those words to herself. Unsure on how to proceed Greigor had simply stood there until she was ready speak, until even he could not stand the sight of her sorrow.  
“Your holiness, if you wish, you can simply give out your orders. I shall not question your motives”, he attempted to reassure her. This did however, brought her attention to a focus.  
  
“No… I apologize for my behavior.” The sad gleam in her eye grew stronger.  
“Blasphemy, your holiness. You need not to apologize.” He bent down on one knee. “I am yours to command.”  
  
“Thank you.” She repositioned herself. “I want you to slay the evil that has possessed my husband... and the one that killed my son. The seal I placed Zuxon is at the southern wastelands, where my son had died, when we went to eradicate it after learning of our son’s death, we were caught off guard and it had possessed my husband.” She grabbed her worn and beaten helmet beside and placed it on her lap. “This evil, this plague with a ‘will’ that had taken physical form, will soon awaken in the near future. I’ve no idea how long though however as the sealing was poorly made at that time.” Greigor had remained silent on the matter, though it made Acyleia nervous for some reason.  
  
“Do you know how this plague came about?” He inquired, but she shook her head in response.  
“This plague was not made by humans hands… but my suspicions lay on the warriors my husband and I had chosen. There is no reason why they would be alive… when my son was dead. We chose them for the loyalty and strength they displayed during their life and had tasked in protecting him with their lives until he completed his training.” She bursted into tears. Greigor had wanted to comfort her, but would not dare to touch the goddess. “I apologize again.”  
  
“No worries”, he assured.  
  
“I will need to recover for a very long time… I may be immortal, but I have sustained severe damages from fighting one of my kind.” She pointed solemnly at Greigor. “You at your present form are no match the plague as it would consume your very essence before you’d know it. You require the powers of a god. The powers of ‘Mana’ to destroy it and protect yourself. I do not let anyone know of its secrets so easily, so feel blessed in knowing even its name.” She softly rubbed her chin. “There is a slight problem however. Stretch out your hand.” At her command, he lifted his left hand with the backhand facing downward. She reached out her hand and touched his palms as she closed her eyes. “I knew it… this will be difficult.”  
  
“Am I inadequate, your holiness?” He questioned.  
  
“Well… it’s not impossible, but Zuxon and I made you mortals’ bodies unable to channel Mana for very important reasons. While I have the power to modify your body to be able to do so, I’m not as skilled as my husband and therefore it will take me much longer to conduct the change.” She explained as she lifted her hand back to her lap.  
  
“How long will it take?” He asked as he lowered his hand.  
“About a decade or two, perhaps more. I’ve never done this so I don’t quite know.” She bent her head down in frustration. “I need my body to recover as well… I won’t be able to conduct this change meticulously to hasten my request. And by then the plague will return before I know it and… and-” She started to grab her hair and pulled it with anger and confusion, her breathing quickening at every pace.  
  
“Calm down, your holiness!” He grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her, but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he had let go. “I apologize!” At this burst of sound, she started to recollect herself and control her breathing.  
  
“I’m sorry… I lost myself again. I… just miss my family so much.” Her face cringed with sadness, tears flowed down her cheeks. After a moment she wiped her tears away. It was a sight to see for Greigor. A divine being such as herself displaying such… human emotion. “I’m sure we’ll find a way sooner or later. I’ll just need to rest.” As she started to lay down, a baby’s cry rang out once more. “He he… it looks like your child needs you, Greigor.”  
“Y-yes your holiness. I’ll shall send word to get you our most comfortable sheetings.”  
Immediately, he left the room and silence filled the room.

 **An Unwanted Future**  
“Mother! Mother!” A young boy cried out as he ran across the grassy plains blown against the wind. “Mother, where were you? I was looking for you all day!” He hugged his mother’s waist with all his might.  
  
“I’ve been busy my dear son. How was your training?” She asked as she picked him up and showed her gleam face towards his.  
“I’m getting better and better and better! Soon I’m going to be just as strong as dad and maybe even stronger than you mom!” His smile lit from side to side with accomplishment. Suddenly she could a voice coming from behind.  
“Honey! Son! Where are you?” He shouted from a distance.  
  
“We’re over here!” She shouted back. When he had finally noticed them, he began to walk over. However, after a while, he just stopped. Then began to ran as he shouted, “Honey! Where’s our son?”  
  
“Huh? He’s right here-” When she looked down to where her son was, all she had seen was a boiled lump of flesh, still clinging to her clothes. She immediately bent down, panicking as to what to do. “Son? Son! What’s wrong? Answer me!” A little voice whispered through what would’ve been his mouth.  
He spoke, “Mother...Mother, where were you? I was looking for you all day…” His voice started to contort more and more. The world around her started to turn pitch-black. “Mother, follow me.”  
  
“No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” She shouted as a clasp of thunder struck and she awoke in the candle-lit room. Her breath heavy and her face filled with pouring sweat. It was still raining and a baby’s cry lingered in the air. Acyleia had slowly got up from off the bed and trudge towards the wall, clutching her aching head. She murmured to herself, “Son...Son, where are you?” She continued to repeat this until she found herself in a small room. It was the source of the baby’s cry. She gently caressed the baby’s soft cheeks.  
  
“Shhhh… Don’t cry. Everything will be alright.” She continued to massage her cheeks till her cries turned into a lull. “I wonder. When you grow up, would you’ve been just as tall as them, bright as them, and… and” The soft sobs choked her throat. “Dear child, I ask that you let me peer into your future. Think of it as my token of gratitude for your father’s cooperation. Acyleia concentrated and began to close her eyes, her mind focused. A green aura developed around her. At once millions of images passed by her mind, each a specific event that could come to pass. Each a likely potential that Fretsure could ever be. Majority of the events depicted her as knight in shining armor, with companions and sword at hand. Flowing black hair and crystal brown eyes decorated her beautiful face. Enjoying the sight, she continued to peer deeper into the future, although she could feel the pressure of this dive getting intenser. She saw her adventures as she traveled the world and fell in love with a man.  
  
However, soon after that, she found a disturbing event. She had contacted a virus at a young age and had seriously been ill, bedridden to a pitiful state. Her lover stood by her, but when he was away for just a moment, she had passed away. Frantic at her end, Acyleia searched through other event lines and they either showed her death through the same ends or earlier through warfare. However, the distance this dive went proved too much for Acyleia and she had to cut her search for a possible future early. For reasons she couldn’t explain, she had wanted this child, one that wasn’t even hers, to at least live a future where she would die through peaceful means.  
  
After thinking for awhile, she did think of one way, which was if she had herself protected her at every corner. However, doubt filled her mind if that feat was even possible. Her body needed to recover, so this was impossible. Realizing her futile attempts, she simply closed her eyes and decided to say her final goodbye for that night. Suddenly a maid had entered the room, alerted by a strange noise she heard.  
  
“Hello? Is anyone there?” She called out, but no one was there. She quickly rushed to the baby crib. “Thank goodness, Lady Fretsure is al-” Her eyes widened. The baby’s hair had turned pure white. Fearing for her life, the maid went and rushed to her master’s bedroom, alerting him to what she had discovered. All at once, the whole house had rushed to the room to find that the maid had indeed been telling the truth.  
  
“What on earth has happened here?” Greigor could not express his disbelief. The baby in his arms had been tightly sleeping as if she were dead.  
“Grei, let us bring her to the goddess. Perhaps she’d know what to do.” Leida, who stood by his side, insisted. Together, with a couple of servants following, they made their way to the guest room. However, they found no one to be there. Fretsure had just then began to cry. A bit relieved, the couple worried for their future together.


	2. Chapter 1: Warriors of Mount Hesia (partial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight's journey onward towards  
> the eastern mountains that brush the skies.  
> Where the truth doth sleep  
> and the unravelling mysteries lie.

**Departure**

“Freia!” A young woman had called out as she opened the front door of her house. The day was bright and sunny with the wind galing with freedom. “I need you for something!”

“Coco! I’ll be right there.” Fretsure had shouted back. She had been dressed in plated armor and wore a face full of vigor. Her white hair had been tightly wrapped in a bun and her eyes were a dark jaded hue. The right had been slightly more black and the left had been slightly more green. She quickly placed and organized the rations that were in her hide bag, before racing across the beaten dirt path towards the small houses. “Sorry, I was still packing a couple of things before we head out.”

“Sure, sure. I just needed to ask you one simple questions.” Coco instructed as she went back inside the house to grab pieces of cloth. “Pink…?” She stretched out a small pink bandana out towards Fretsure. “Or blue?” She quickly switched the cloths in her hand and proceeded to display a deep blue scarf faded with white splotches.

Giving a confused look, Fretsure held out the pieces before her. “...and this is for?” She glanced at her friend.

Annoyed by her expression, she quickly took back the clothes and placed them back inside the house. “Trademark! What else?”

“Trademark? ...I hope you do know this is an ‘investigative’ mission. Specifically, we’re not to cause too much attention otherwise we’d be telling everyone trouble is stirring in their area.” She crossed her arms.

“I know, I know… but this our first mission together. I want to… you know, have some fun.” Coco nudged her elbows into Fretsure’s arm. “Plus how come I have to wear ordinary stuff, while you stand out like a sore thumb with your hair and all.”

“That’s why I’ll be wearing a helmet most of the time. I did get my hair up for a reason.” Fretsure retorted, but it looked like Coco wasn’t paying attention. “What am I going to do with you?” She sighed heavily as she made her way back to the wagon to finish loading the rations. “I hope you know captain’s not going to like that idea very much.” Fretsure reminded her. Coco had immediately grew angry at the notion and had rushed back inside her house. “I choose the red scarf with the pink fading!” Fretsure shouted. Well… I guess this trip won’t be too boring with her around.” She had whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out to her and when she looked, she had saw two men carrying several wooden boxes uphill. She had went down to help them carry it over to the wagon.

After they had finished the younger man had wiped off his sweaty forehead. “Thanks Freia. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome… but I wonder if you’re even fit to be on this mission.” She quickly glanced at his slouched posture. “You’re looking a bit rundown.”

“Well, you’d be too if you had to listen to three hours of my mother’s lecture on watching Coco.” He said as he walked up to the back of the wagon and sat. “My legs… and my ears feel tired just standing there… doing nothing” The older man had walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

“You know very well that your mother is just worried for her. She hasn’t been out on the field as much as you, so she’s just a bit worried.” He had grabbed some food for the wagon horses. “Though I do admit it was mostly about watching out for the trouble caused by her.” He had heard a sound behind, as if someone were clearing their throat. When he turned he had saw Coco standing angrily with a puffed-up face. She had worn a red scarf with pink fading around her neck.

“Well, I’m SORRY for causing so much trouble, CAPTAIN!” She shuffled quickly, making sure to cross the captain’s way as she went to Fretsure’s side. She let out a small ‘hmpf’ sound soon afterwards. 

“Attention!” The captain shouted.

“Yes, Captain Yugo!” All three said in unisons with their posture straight and sword ready.

“Now I’ll conduct the mission’s briefing once more.” He spoke in a stern voice as he began pacing himself back and forth. “You knights will be sent to the Daal Gada region which lies to the east. You goal is to investigate the rumors of plague and ascertain the truth as well as its severity.” He eyed himself at Coco, who had been looking slightly downwards as she secretly fiddled with her red scarf. “Cadet Cocurae, as you may know, we are to deal with this mission secretly and have kept this squad at a minimum. Do you know why?”

She smirked at him, “This is to keep our recent relationship with the Aurian people as stable as possible.” He sent back a hidden smirk with the corner of his mouth.

“It should be known already about our current relationship with them, as fragile as it is, and that they are a fearsome force equal to our knights. Given their history and their dislikes for the Gods, we must prevent another war from breaking out. As their terms for a peace treaty were that we not enter their lands as they would not enter ours, this is the main reason for such secrecy. Do not show your affiliation, understood?” He had emphasized that last part clearly.

“Yes sir!” They cried out.

“Good. Mission briefing is complete.” He took a step back and took a deep breath. “Now my duty as captain of the Zuxon Knights is complete, let me say my words as a father and uncle, my children. As this mission involves investigating a plague, do not put yourself in danger of any sort. I do not want to risk it. The moment you see yourself or any of your comrades in danger, I want you to return immediately. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir!” They repeated.

“Okay, then have a good trip.” He had patted firmly the pauldron of each youth and sent them on their way. “May the God and Goddess bless them on their path.” As Yugo turned around, he had spotted a familiar figure standing at a distance, watching the wagon as it left the town’s gate. It was Greigor. “Brother, let’s drink.” Yugo suggested.

Back in Greigor’s house, the servants had quickly prepared the drinks and immediately left them to their own devices. Greigor had begun drinking aggressively while Yugo had calmly sipped his drink. “Hey…” He stopped to stare at his half-empty cup. “Do you really think this was a good idea?”

“What do you mean, brother?” Yugo questioned.

“I mean… sending your kids to that place. If the rumors were true, given the state of things as they are now, there’s a good chance that plague is the same one that defeated the Gods.” His tone was musty, tinged with sadness.

“I understand that completely, but I believe you when you told me of your encounter eighteen years ago, on the day of Frei’s birth. When her holiness disappeared that night and the strange transformation of your own daughter, it led me to believe that Frei was chosen, for whatever reason, to complete the goddess’s goals.” He took a long sip before continuing. “She even left her armor in that room, as if it was a sign that she would protect Frei from any dangers.”

“Frei is my daughter, not yours. You still haven’t answered my question about sending your kids to that place. They don’t have the protection of the goddess at their side.” He argued.

“Yes, that’s true.” Yugo placed his cup down gently. “But instead they have the protection of Frei and vice versa. Brother, follow me on this train of thought, do you recall your request to me about Frei?”

He paused for a moment, staying silent on the matter.

“You requested not to let Frei join the Zuxon Knights at all cost, but to your dismay she grew up dreaming about it.” Yugo continued. “After relentless attempts to join, I had no choice, but to follow her wishes.”

“That is…” Greigor had interrupted, but he couldn’t continue his words.

“That is why I faked her initiation ceremony and stationed her here in Yveno, instead of the capital. However, I doubt such a ruse would fool your smart daughter for long. That is why I had Daniet stationed here as well.”

“And your son agreed.” Greigor added.

“He would be the one to oversee her and Cocurae’s training, while I was at the capital.” Yugo paused and scratched his chin for a moment. “Well, that was the plan at the very least. In the end, he ended up just overseeing his sister’s training instead since you had personally trained Frei yourself. But, do you see where I’m getting at?” Greigor continued to stay silent, staring deep into his cup. “A person needs someone to fight with, share moments, and most importantly entrust them with their life. As Frei will inevitably have to follow the Goddess’s mission, she will need people who can support her as even this evil could not be defeated by the her holiness alone. I also believe it will benefit my own children in that regards.” After a moment of breath, he grabbed his drunk and finished it in one swipe. “Didn’t you always value that trait and tried to teach it to others… Captain?”

Silent tension filled the air til Greigor had started cackling. “Perhaps the her holiness was right when she told me that when the time comes, I might be too old to obey her commands. Looks like it was true. I’ve forgotten my days of glory already.” He gripped his cup hard. “And my inability to make a difference in that wretched pit that’s the capital.”

 

**A Dreaming Visitor**

After a month had passed since they had left Yveno, the trio had just crossed the Thaanya river that acted as the border between Lolissa and Daal Gada regions of the continent.

“Finally! We’re here…” Coco exclaimed, tired and frustrated at their long journey.

“Wrong idiot. This is the border, we’ve still got a plenty more foot to track.” Dan remarked.

“Wa-aah.” She whined as she went over to Frei’s backside to hug her.

“Hey I can’t move! Get off me, Coco.” She complained. “Hey Dan, I think we should make camp near the that open clearing over there.” Frei had pointed between an open spot surrounded by trees.

“Good idea. Hey, we’ll get some rest. Just like you wanted, right?” He affirmed as he tried to pry Coco off of Frei. As the sun lowered into the sea of mountains, the three prepare camp underneath the hanging trees. The sounds of insects and critters surround them as they take turns watching guard. Frei, weary of the day’s long trek, lulls into a quiet sleep.

“You seem tired”, a voice spoke to her in her dreams.

“Yeah… we’ve finally crossed the Thaanya” Her eyes still closed. “Since we couldn’t take the main road due to the recent flood, it made this journey even twice as long.”

“...I’m sorry Fretsure.” The voice had a tinge of regret.

“Don’t be. I always wanted to do this from the bottom of my heart.” Frei had reassured the voice. “After all, this is my first time ever being outside of Yveno. Father never let me leave… even for the capital. So don’t worry about it.”

“How’s it been? It should be about a month, correct?”, the voice asked.

“Yep. But to be honest, I think I overestimated my eagerness now… well, Coco makes things better though.” Frei had chuckled at the thought.

“...so how far till the next village?” The voice asked.

“Ermm… about five to six more days towards the nearby village according to the map”, Frei answered.

“Then we won’t have much time left to train. It may be dangerous than a mere plague… are you truly ready?”, the voice worried.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She grinned.

“Good, now get going.” With a quick glow of light, Frei had woken from her slumber. Dan was still on guard. She yawned with her mouth gaping open which had alerted Dan.

“Awake already? It’s still my shift”, he said.

“I’m going to take a bath at the river. Don’t peek or there’s going to be a blade in places you don’t want to know.” She yawned lightly.

“In the middle of enemy territory?” he questioned.

“It’ll be fine, I’m not letting my guard down that easily.” Frei had reassured.

“True”, Dan had said as he recalled all his near-death experiences at her hand. Making sure he did not watch, Frei had snuck away to a small clearing in the trees. She took a deep breath and concentrated as she closed her eyes once more. Deep in her mind, deep in her heart, and deep within her dreams she reached out. When Frei opened her eyes, they had glowed a bright red in one and a deep black in the other.

The girl had stood there for a moment looking at her hands as she tightened them into a fist. “You ready Frei?”, she spoke. “I feel as if you almost have it soon. You should be able to master the ‘Infusion Technique’ before dawn breaks.” As the girl grabbed the sword she had brought along, she motioned her hand as if she were weaving various threads around it. Sometimes she had waved her hands in a circle and other times she would pull an invisible cloth towards the other end of the blade. Repeating these actions numerous times, the blade began to glow with a golden hue in five minutes. “Frei, tonight’s goal is to recreate this hue and finish it in quicker than now.” She closed her eyes again and within seconds, her eyes returned to her dark jaded self.

Frei had stared at the blade with it’s golden hue still shining. Taking a gulp, she tried to memorize the order in which it was woven. “Okay… concentrate… you can do it.” She slid her index and middle finger down the center of the blade which had dispelled the golden hue and returned it to its original state. As she took a deep breath and exhaled, she put her fingers to work. Over and under, left to right and vice versa. After five minutes, she stopped as she breathed heavily. The blade was a dull yellow, no where close to the original. She swiped her fingers on the blade and attempted once more. The night continued long after until sun began to peek out through the trees and mountains. She made quickly splashed some water towards her face and she made way back to camp.

“Hey Frei, you busy training?” Coco called out to her as she snuck some dried meat in her mouth. “Don’t tell my brother about this.” She quickly stuffed some more into her face.

“Thanks… I’m beat.” Frei walked towards Coco and grabbed some of the meat as well.

 

**Village of Desolation**

After a couple of days, the group had finally made it to a small village at the base of a mountain. Coco and Dan had drawn the horses towards a nearby inn that was near a crop field with vibrant vegetables and plants native to the area.. The buildings had looked worn-out and the few villagers who lingered about looked the same. No children were spotted outside and the air carried a strange stench. Feelings of hidden eyes could be felt all over their bodies.

“Room for two please”, Dan spoke as he prepared a small bag of coins.

“281 silkes then.” He responded in an ailing voice. 

“T-thats… expensive.” Dan couldn’t believe the price. He barely had enough in the bag.  “Take it or leave it. Your choice.”, the innkeeper responded nonchalantly. As Dan had quietly left, he heard the innkeeper coughing quietly as he turned his back.

He called out to Coco who was unloading some of their supplies off. “Coco just leave them there, we’ll be leaving early next morning.”

“Ah… okay then.” She proceeded to place back the items one by one, however she couldn’t shake off the eyes from the shadows that poked her. When the night rolled and the siblings slept in their beds, a creeping shadow approached their wagon. As it reached its hand, Frei grabbed it and spun to hold it in a lock.

“Who are you?” She threatenly asked as she herself looked like a fearsome demon of the night with her armor on.

“A-aah!” A frail bony man was frightened for his life. He moved frantically to get out of her grip, but it proved futile.

“Answer!” She shoved him to the floor and readied her sword.

“N-now! Attack!” He yelled and three shadows sprouted behind Frei to strike.

“Hold it.” A voice called out above the shadows and disarmed them. “Frei… they’re villagers.” Dan had jumped from an open window in the second floor of the inn.

“Stooping so low to steal from travellers huh?” Frei gripped her hold tighter.

“A-arugh!”, the man squealed.

“F-food!” On of the shadows was a small child who had hidden a small dagger within his clothes. In response, Frei had released her grip and grabbed the dagger’s blade before it stabbed her. “A-augh!” The child shouted from shock. Using this chance, she grabbed some rope from the wagon and tied him. One by one, they had bounded the perpetrators together to small post.

Frei had a dark gaze emanated from her eyes. “You got some nerves.” However, they kept silent in response.

“I think we should leave them out here til next morning. We can decide what to do later.” Dan suggested.

“I suppose.” Frei had no choice but to agree. She had been drained of energy even before arriving in the village.

“W-wait!” One of the villagers called out. “P-please let the child go. The night’s air will kill him.” The two had looked at each other and a moment later, they released him. “Thank you” The villager cried out.

“Frei, I’ll carry the boy to the inn and you can head upstairs. I’ll stay in the wagon for-” Dan was interrupted by the sound of something being thrown out the window. 

“And stay out!” Coco yelled at the top of her voice. She had thrown the innkeeper out the second floor window after catching him stealing some of her armor. He landed right on top of the wagon, crushing its roof and smashing some of the supply crates. “Ah crap” When she spotted the two outside, she immediately hid. “I hope they didn’t see me…”, she whispered to herself in fright. When she peeked out once more, they were gone. Coco began to panick. “Where did they go?”, she thought. As she lifted her head back in the room, Dan had been standing in front of her with an anguished face. She gulped, “I’m gonna fix that by myself tomorrow aren’t I?”

“That’s not all…” He muttered back. Coco had later found herself tied outside to a pole across the street from the other villagers. She screamed and shouted to release her, but the words fell on short ears. Meanwhile, Frei had carried the child back to the inn and laid him to rest. The child shedded tears, but did not utter a cry.

Instead he asked the still armored Frei, “Am I going to die?” as he felt famished and malnourished. Staying silent, she removed her helmet and looked at him with endearing eyes. From her sack, she had fed him bread that she snuck in her pouch previously during Dan’s watch. Surprised, he graciously devoured the bread piece and thanked her. “You’re so nice, pretty miss…” However, he soon dropped his arm and said, “Run…” No later did he soon fell back and laid unconscious. Checking for his pulse, he was indeed still alive as Frei could feel his life.

“What happened here… I have feeling this might be related to the plague.” She made a concerned expression. “This town is close to the border… the plague was rumored to be more near the mountains… not in this far-out place.” Tired and weary from the day’s events, Frei had decided to sleep discuss it with the one in her dreams.

“Celia… I have a bad feeling”, Frei frowned as she slept deeply in her dreams. “What exactly is the plague?”, she asked. She felt concerned with the state of the town and with the villager’s conditions. “Their fields looked healthy… yet the villagers looked so starved, as if they haven’t eaten anything for weeks. How is this possible… is there anyway to save them?”

The voice stayed silent however.

“...is it really impossible?” After a moment of thought, Frei shook her head. “No, I shouldn’t be ruling things out to early yet. Celia, I know there are things you want to keep hidden, but could you at least tell me what you know.”

“Frei, I have told you all I know in these recent years. I am as clueless as I can be as you are. The plague that killed my son and possessed my husband, they happened far too quickly for me to do much.” She took a moment to think. “The plague sample I used to construct the specialized armor is no more, but may no longer matter as it’s structure may have changed through these years. All I have left is to suppose its origin, but nothing more, that’s how far I can go. I’m sorry Frei.”

“It’s fine. But the armor… I heard it from uncle Yugo that our current armor was customized based on the armor you wore decades ago. However, father doesn’t let me go see it… I’m sure there would be a clue somewhere you can find once more.”

“No… I’ve already told you. Me and Greigor have decided to not let you near Rostrelind at anytime. I’ve not seen it myself, but I trust your father and I know of the mortal desire of greed.”

“That’s-” Frei gripped her hands, but a slight change in her dream alerted her. “Something’s happening.” Instantly, Frei returned to reality, but what she saw didn’t seem to match it.

What laid before her was a creature layered in purple, malevolent ooze that had secreted at every pore in its body. The stench was unbearable that was reminiscent of decaying bodies. Frei had quickly surveyed the bedroom, but to no avail did she find the young child.

“It… can’t be. You ate him!?” She yelled at the top of her voice. Quickly running to her sword near her bed, the creature made its move as it left a slimy trail in its wake. Drawing her sword she blocked its frontal attack and slashed it from the side. When the blade hit, the slime made it pass through the creature’s body unscathed. “What the-” She quickly blocked a fast claw lunge and was quickly thrown out the already broken window. Frei had smashed into the ground and sustained damage to her ribs. “Guark!” Bits of blood spat of her mouth as she placed her hands on her bruised sores.

“Frei! What happened!” Dan called out from the wagon, awoken by the noise.

“Dan, get out now!” She yelled. Wasting no time, he ran out of the wagon that laid in front of the inn. A second later, the creature came crashing down on it, covering the rubble in its purple slime. “Frei, what on earth happened!?”

“I don’t know! Get the villagers out of here!” She ordered as she threw her only sword to Dan.

The villagers faced froze with fright. “It’s here again! It gonna kill us all!” They yelled and screamed repeatedly. “We’re all going to die…”

“Get out me out now!” Coco yelled as she struggled to get out of the tightly bounded ropes. 

“You can wait!” Tightly gripping the sword, Dan rushed towards the villagers and cut the ropes that bound them. Alerted by the yellings, the creature made its way towards Coco at rapid speeds. “No!” Dan shouted as he hurried to her side, but it would be too late. As the creature unsheathed his sets of sharp teeth, the slime dripped on Coco’s shivering face.

“Hurry it up…” Frei murmured to herself. A small brown light emanated from her hands, repairing bits of her wound slowly. When she regained a small portion of her strength she sprinted towards Coco.  _ “[Flashing Winds]”, _ she yelled with all her might. A strong gust of wind blew against Frei’s back and launched her towards the creature. She rammed against the creature with all her strength, causing it to topple over loudly into the ground. The ooze on her skin felt nauseating and seemed as if it were sapping away at her strength. With the last bit of her strength, Frei bit the rope hard with her teeth and wiggled some leeway with parts of her armor.

Feeling the ropes had loosened, Coco quickly undid the ropes and carried Frei away to safety as Dan had lured the creature’s attention away. “Frei… don’t die.” Coco shook uncontrollably as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Leave me here and grab your arrows. Dan won’t last long-” she coughed a bit of blood. “Bring them to me.”

“G-got it.” She placed Frei behind the tree and looked frantically for the wagon remains. Glancing over towards the sounds of striking metal, she could only see moving shadows in the dark and the repulsive smell that filled the air. Feeling faint, she hurried towards the inn and began rummaging through the bits of broken wood, hoping her tools weren’t damage. By virtue’s luck, she had found her bow bent slightly, but still usable, and her arrows covered in the purple ooze from before. When the ooze had touched her skin, she began to vomit almost instantly. However, she had a job to do. She rushed back to Frei’s side, hoping not to get lose her way in the darkness. Not to lose her dear friend to that darkness.

“You’re finally here…” Frei’s strength diminished with each passing moment. She struggled to stay conscious lest she slipped away into sleep. 

“I’ve got the arrows!” She gently placed them in Frei’s hand, making sure she had personally wiped away any of that slime as best she could.

“G-good.... Now close your eyes…” She muttered.

“Why?” Her bizarre request had popped out of nowhere.

“Please… Coco.” Frei placed her hands on the arrows and held them closely to her chest. Feeling tense, Coco felt as if she had no choice and so she closed her eyes and turned. Soon afterwards, a pale yellow glow emanated from her hand as Frei stared furiously at her hands. She began sweating more than ever as she attempted monitor the colored auras she poured closely as possible to that bright golden sheen that seemed to pierced the heavens. Every day of training, all into this one moment, at after several moments that to her felt like hours on end, she succeeded. However, before she could tell Coco to open her eyes, she fainted. 

“F-frei, are you done?” She had been waiting patiently for her open her eyes as he heart raced. “Frei, please say something… anything.” Coco had worried if something had happened to her, but she had been told to not to open her eyes. Frei’s words weighed heavy in heart, something important that she wanted to protect. But the wait was far too long, after each passing second, Coco became determine to let Frei hate her for it, even if it meant for an eternity. She quickly turned her body around, only to find a passed out Frei loosely holding arrows of varying glows. “What-the...” She quickly looked at Frei, but as soon as she confirmed she was still breathing and alive, she stared at the glowing arrows. 

Each arrow glowed a golden sheen, but they were slowly losing their light. She grabbed her bow as well as the arrows and made a run for it. Making sure she wouldn’t waste any time left, she listened carefully for the sounds of clanging metal. “Brother!” She shouted.

“Stay away, Coco! Why are you still here? Get Frei and yourself out of here!” He yelled back. 

Hearing his words calmed her heart.

She ran towards the sound of her brother’s voice as it grunted and resisted the might of that creature. As she ran, she noticed one of the arrows had lost its luster and it was dropped immediately. She had only four arrows left. Looking around, Coco had found herself back at the inn, now wrecked at certain places, but she paused for a moment. With all her strength, she made her way to the open windows and climbed out onto the roof.

The cold breeze ran through her tattered clothes and brushed against her tattered skin, darkness still surrounding her. While adjusting her eyes, the air became silent. At this moment, despair fell upon her face.

The second arrow’s light, gone from sight.

She gripped her bow as hard as she can and roared out her anger.

The third light flickered out.

A rustling sound occurred a distance from her. At full speeds she ran across the roof and jumped towards the next one, making what seemed impossible possible. Her desire for their lives fueled her body. Finally, she spotted them in the dimmed darkness, her brother pinned to the wall unconsciously. She grabbed one of the remaining glowing arrows and shot at the sight. 

It whizzed through the air, but like a candle, the light blew out before it struck him. However, the arrow struck it deep as it roared in anger. Loosening his grip on Dan, it turned towards Coco and bellowed out to her. Calling her maliciously as the air around him darkened. Her hands trembled at the shockwave it produced and she fell on her knees.

She had only one arrow left with its light still strong, though faded. Only one shot, only one shot. The words repeated in her mind.

Weirdly, the air around the beast began to pulsate and ripple back and forth. The atmosphere started feel lighter and hard to breathe. Even with her shaking hands, she held up her bow and pulled the string, however she couldn’t focus enough to aim correctly. The roar grew louder until at last a purple glow that wrapped around the darkness started forming at its mouth.

“Shoot now!” A voice from behind urged her. 

At a moment’s notice, the arrow had left the string before Coco had even noticed and it traveled directly through the dark glow. The darkness had retreated and the arrow had pierced through the mouth and out the back of his head. At that moment, the dawn’s light peaked through the trees and restored her sight. Exhausted beyond limit, she fainted at her spot.

“Urgh…” Coco moaned in pain as the sunlight hit her eyes. When she awoke, she found herself in the tattered bed in the inn. All was quiet and not a soul in sight.

“Frei? Brother?” She called out, but no one responded back. When she jumped out of bed, the pain in her body shot up through her leg and she fell back. Unable to walk, her tears filled her eyes. “Frei… Brother…” She gripped a wooden stick and dragged herself to a hole in the wall. The sun gleamed over the debris and scars made in the ground. What exactly had happened… Did their month-long journey turn into a nightmare? These thoughts plagued her mind. Suddenly she heard a voice calling out to her from a distance.

It was a familiar man that she had recognized.

“Oi! Miss” the innkeeper called out. He waved his hands in the air to get her attention. However the words couldn’t leave her mouth as she slumped on her knees that were too tired to support her. “Miss! Miss!” He continued to call out to her. “I think something is…” his voice muffled to the point where she could no longer hear. Soon, she had heard footsteps coming up the stairs. No later did she realize the sounds belonged to multiple people. When the door slammed open, she had saw in the back of the group the men that were tied up last night along with a fully-plated knight that stood in front of them.

“Frei?... Frei!”, she bawled out as she crawled on the floor using her every strength to reach her.

“Now, now” Frei had patted Coco’s head. Helping her off the floor and then carried her to the bed. She gripped Coco’s hand and softly whispered, “Everything will be alright. Get some rest.” Frei had turned her head over the men who were standing near the entrance of the room, “Could I ask you give us peace for a moment?”

“Ah yes!” One of the men replied and soon they left the room, leaving just the two friends alone.

“Frei… what happened last night?” Coco asked, although she really wasn’t expecting her to know. Frei had turned her head and looked over to the gaping hole in the wall that revealed the serene sounds of nature draped over its destruction.

“I fear a monster, one unlike anything we have known.” The tone of her voice had changed, yet Coco stayed silent.

“Where’s brother? Is he alright?” She asked as she gripped the sleeve of the armor hard.

“He is alive and resting” Frei spoke as she placed her hands gently over the quivering arms.

“Thank goodness. Thank you so much.” Coco weeped her tears of joy.

“Just rest for now and you’ll get better in no time.” Frei had assured as she got up and began to walk out the door.

“Please wait” Coco whispered under her breath. “Where is… Frei?” The knight had stayed silent for but a few moments.

“She’s sleeping, but she hears you. Just rest now.” With that, the knight had left the room leaving Coco to ponder over her words. A day had passed and by next morning Coco was in full shape to move around.

“Brother!” She called out as she made her way to the remnants of the wagon that they had once used. Dan had been rummaging through the debris looking for something. “Brother!” She called out again, but he had never turned her way once. She waited and waited, but after a while she stomped up to him and gave him a punch to the end. “Hey idiot!” She yelled as he had immediately keeled over towards the debris. “Listen to me the first time will you?” 

“What do you want?” He replied. Blood had rushed to her head.

“What do I WANT!? I’VE HAVEN’T SEEN YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY, SO CAN’T I GET YOUR IMMEDIATE RESPONSE WHEN I CALL YOU THE FIRST TIME!?” She huffed and puffed at her lengthy shout.

Dan stopped for moment before replying, “Which is why I said what do you want.” She balled her fist and was ready to aim it at his face.

“Hey! Enough of that sibling love! Take it elsewhere, too noisy.” A voice popped out from a distance.

“Frei!”  Coco shouted as she ran towards a plated figure behind her and hugged her. “You’re Frei right?”

“Yeah…” She smiled. “Dan, how will we proceed with the mission?” He had quickly stuffed something inside his sleeve before turning and facing her.

“Most of our collected supplies have already been tainted, but if we make our way back to the border via the main road, then with our current supplies, we can reach there in about two days and restock with the Zuxon base.”

“I see.” She replied.

“So we’re heading back?” Coco questioned.

“No, if we head back together as a group, we’ll mostly be found be Del Gada patrols. Don’t you remember, we did kind of sneak in here.” He sighed at the thought of her. 

“I want to continue on.” Frei had spoke boldly.

“Impossible, we don’t know how much danger lies ahead. We’ve already been attacked by that… thing. It’s too dangerous. If you don’t want to go to the back to the border, then you’ll need to station here.” He objected.

“Dan, I don’t think that monster was just a common occurrence in these lands. Celia told me that the thing probably came from a human.” She explained.

“Celia…” Coco murmured.

“Coco! You need to refer to her as Goddess Acyleia.” Dan reprimanded her. He turned his head towards Frei and spoke, “Is the reason you want to continue because of her wishes?”

“No… but it something I feel must be done urgently.” She clasped her right hand into a ball. “Those men that attacked us, they had told me they had seen the monsters three times, all within this very year.”

“Those men… those thieves!?” Coco tried to push them out of her mind. She still had not forgiven the innkeeper’s actions.

“Yes, they returned the yesterday morning in order to find that child. They revealed to me, in exchange for sparing their lives, their identities as bandits. I could tell they were telling the truth… that their bonds were what kept them living strong despite how they lived.”

“What ‘bonds’? They’re dirty scoundrels that’s what they are. Don’t let them fool you Frei.” Coco had stamped her feet in anger.

“While I know this doesn’t forgive their actions, they hadn’t initially intended to rob us when we stepped foot in this village. They had been running from this monster as well, albeit a different one.” She took a step back and walked some distance as she looked in the directions of the mountains. “Follow me.”

“You mean they are more monsters out there roaming around!?” Coco whispered to Dan.

“Well that was the point of the word ‘Dangerous’ you idiot.” He replied. Frei had eventually led to an area where large amounts of piled stones laid in an ordered fashion. They were graves along with the group of men. They had particularly stood in front of one grave seemingly more recent than the others.

“Excuse me. Could you explain your stories to my friends.” Frei had asked one of the them. One of them had parted from their circle and walked towards the two siblings.

“Hello knights. I apologize for what we have done to you and would like to display our gratitude for saving our lives. My name is Copper.” His eyes had never lifted off the ground.

“Would you explain the reason why you’re here Copper.” Frei asked.

“Is that so. Then the reason is simple, it was to escape that beast. For how we first encountered it, it is quite a long and funny story.” He slowly chuckled to himself sarcastically.

“When did your first encounter the beast?” Dan asked.

“It came from my love, no… more precisely, it my love became it. In fact, this ragtag group of outcasts all fell in love with her at one point. Quite a woman if you asked me. We were all alone and miserables fools without her, but no later did we realize she had a kid!”

“I’m feeling awkward here.” Coco remarked.

“Us fools be at each other necks just for her to look at us in our direction, but one day… according to the kid, she started screeching and gurgling in middle of her sleep. Being scared, he had ran straight to the tavern asking us for help. Course we rushed as quick as possible, but by then, the room was layered with purple slime that I’d never seen before. The stench was horrible. When it had noticed us in the room, it had lunged at the kid, but I managed to save him and we all made a run for it. Luckily for us, it got the housekeeper first which gave us a lot of time. Ever since then, we’ve been taking care of that kid all the while running far as possible.”

“Then what’s with the robbing us and stuff!” Coco bursted out.

“Coco, that’s enough.” Dan had whacked her in head. 

“That’s how we get by kid. Not one of us is good enough to make an honest living what with the rumor that got us involved with the kid’s mother after all and the fact we’ve been good-for-nothings all our lives. We’ve met some kind folks here and there, but most of the time it’s harsh living in fear.” He replied with a hoarseness in his throat.

“What’s the second time that you saw the monster.” Dan had asked as he was being bitten in the head by Coco.

“Hold your horses, that was the next part. It actually happened about a week ago, when we were over an old abandoned shack up north. The kid said he was feeling sick, so we slept early that night. However, Old Douglas said he saw the kid wake up in the middle of the night and Phillis went to check on him. Next thing we know Old Douglas woke us up yelling about a dying Phillis covered in purple slime with the kid sleeping in his arm. When heard noises coming towards at a fast pace, we ran like the wind grabbing the kid and leaving Phillis behind.”

“I’m sure you’ve had your limits for leaving him behind.” Frei said attempting to soothe his perceived guilt.

“Yeah… sure.” His voice softened. “I think I’m about done here sir knights. I’ll gather up the guys and help you on your way.” He trudged slowly back to the group that had still stood in the same positions.

“Hmm…” Coco began to fidget with her fingers on what to do. “Hey Frei, I’ve been wondering, whose grave have they been constantly hovering over?”

“That’s the young boy’s grave. I built it.” She gripped her fist tightly. “I had found subtle remains of him in that creature’s carcass… few human bones the size of a child. That only means…” her voice began feeling raspy.

“You think we’re affected don’t you.” Dan said as he thought about the dangers of being contaminated. “What does the Goddess have to say about it?”

“I don’t know. She’s still looking into it, but the likely culprit is that slime.” Her eyes darted to the side as she spun around. “All I can say is that I need to get deeper into this truth and put an end to it.”

Dan had tightened his fist, but released it moments later. He wanted to point out the “I” in her statement.  “What are those Aurians planning?” He questioned. “No… it could be someone else entirely.”

“I suggest we let Coco go fetch the supplies as we need to limit the affection to just us. Out of all us present, Celia extracted the poison in her because she had the least amount of contact with the purple slime. So the plan is still viable.” Frei had explained.

“No! I refuse!” Coco shouted. “I can’t let you guys be in danger… I mean two days ago we were just lucky. Next time however, you guys might not survive.” Her face tinged with sadness and anger in her eyes.

“I agree. I still object to you proceeding forward.” Dan replied. “I believe we still need to resupply and should not make any progress ‘til we do so. As the leader of this unit, this is my final decision. Any comments?” He ushered boldly. The two were unable to say anything. “Good. I’ll prepare the horses and any salvageable supplies for the trip.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a portion of this chapter. The rest is still under development.


End file.
